The Campus Tour
by gayfic33
Summary: Logan's father has set him up to take a business partner's son on a tour of Yale campus. However, he did not know what kind of tour this was about to turn into. BTW - I take requests for one-shots and imagines! PM with any requests or questions regarding them!


Before Logan and Rory met at Yale, Logan met a guy that gave him something Rory never could. It was Logan's freshman year and his dad told him he wanted to give a tour to some boy thinking about coming to Yale. His father is business friends with Logan's dad and this tour could do great things for Logan's father, so he has told him he needs to make sure this boy gets everything he wants.

On the day of the tour, Logan waited outside his dorm room. As a long black limo appeared Logan took a deep breath in and prepared for a long and boring day. As the limo stopped and the door opened, out walked a tall guy with shaggy blonde hair and wearing a very nice suit.

"You must be Logan." Logan is shocked by how hot this guy is. "I"m Tristan Dugray." He smiles this smile that does something to Logan's stomach.

"Hey." Logan is shocked by what he is feeling.

"So… what's first on the tour?"

"Oh yeah." Logan runs a hand through his hair. "You wanna see what the dorm room look like?"

"Yeah sounds great." Logan turns and Tristan follows him through the building and into his room. "Not bad. A little small." Tristan says as they go into Logan's room.

"Yeah…" Logan stares at Tristan as he looks around the room.

Tristan closes the door behind him and locks it, but Logan is too busy looking at Tristan to notice. Tristan walks up to Logan, looking down at him.

"Tristan?" Logan doesn't know why Tristan is walking up to him slowly.

"Logan." He just smiles before pushing Logan onto his bed.

"Um…" Logan takes a deep breath in while Tristan takes his coat off and places it on the desk.

"Yeah." The two don't need words as their eyes meet.

Tristan begins leaning over Logan on the bed, his face moving directly above Logan's. He moves his fingers into Logan's and pushes his hands above Logan's head. He moves down slowly before kissing. Logan has never felt anything like this as a wave of electricity goes through his entire body.

A few minutes later and Tristan stops kissing, letting go of Logan's hands and standing up. He just smiles and licks his lips.

"I love college," Tristan says and the two of them just laugh.

"Well let's not stop the fun now," Logan says just before he takes his sweater off and throws it at the wall. "My roommate won't be back for hours."

Tristan then starts taking his tie off, admiring Logan's tight body. Logan is in awe of Tristan's body as he unbuttons his shirt, showing off a four pack. Tristan moves forward and grabs hold of Logan's belt, whipping it off with one yank and throwing it at the wall. He moves his head down and the jean button with his teeth, pulling it out of the hole. He then grabs the zipper with his teeth, his eyes looking up at Logan, and pulls the zipper down. With his hands, Tristan pulls the pants off. Tristan looks up and smiles at Logan before he begins kissing above Logan's boxers. He moves up slightly and kisses around Logan's belly button.

Logan moves his hands down to Tristan's head and runs his fingers through his soft head of hair. He moves his hands around, making Tristan's hair look messy, yet even more stylish. And as Logan gets hard and his bulge moves up to touch Tristan's chest, Tristan stands up. He takes his own pants off, showing muscular thighs and a very large and thick penis. Tristan looks down at his penis and grabs it, playing with it for a second before looking up at Logan, giving a smile that makes Logan really wants what's about to happen to happen immediately, disregarding the pain he knows he may feel.

Tristan steps forward and with both his hands grab Logan's boxers and slowly slides them down, revealing an erect penis slightly smaller than Tristan's, but a little thicker. Tristan slides his warm hands onto Logan's penis, running the tip of his fingers of the tip of his penis. Logan bites his lip as Tristan takes a step forward. He stops touching Logan's penis and places his hands on Logan's waist. He grips his waist gently, caressing his skin. He slides his hands down to Logan's thighs and begins pushing them apart. The more he opens Logan up, the closer Tristan pulls forward. With one last steps forward, Tristan slides himself into Logan.

"Oh…" Logan sighs as he is surprised by the lack of pain and surge of pleasure.

"Yeah…" Tristan smiles as he slides his hands up Logan's stomach and stops on his pecs.

Tristan slowly begins to speed up, the two of them looking into each other's eyes intently. Logan moves his own down his own body before grabbing Tristan's waist. HIs fingers grip Tristan's ass tightly. Logan is loving every moment of this, but something in him wants more.

"Can't you do better than that?" Logan smirks, challenging Tristan.

Tristan just smiles, takes a deep breath in, and begins doing the unexpected. He moves his hands to Logan's waist and grips it tightly. As Tristan pulls out of Logan, he immediately lifts Logan up into the air, keeping both hands on Logan's waist, and begins pushing Logan on and off his penis. He pushes forward until Logan's bare back smacks against the cold wall. He pushes Logan's back hard against the wall and Logan wraps his legs around Tristan's muscular back. Tristan, with all his strength, begins pushing Logan and himself into each other over and over again with greater speed and strength than either of them thought he could.

Tristan is in beast mode ten minutes pass and he is still continuing at the speed he began with. Logan is trying to help as much as he can as he pushes against Tristan's shoulders to push up. Each time he goes down, letting Tristan's penis inside him, they let gravity smack them together and blissful force. Seeing how hard Tristan is working, his eyes concentrated on Logan's pecs, Logan slides his fingers into Tristan's hair, admiring his beautiful eyes. Logan pulls in Tristan's head to his and plants a big wet kiss on his lips. Tristan looks up to Logan's eyes and just flashes a smile.

Their eyes do not break contact for five minutes when Tristan begins to cum. Tristan's adrenaline is pumping as he pulls Logan up these last few times, pulling higher and faster each time. Logan looks down at Tristan as he closes his eyes, bites his lip, and tilts his head up, beads of sweat dripping down. As he finishes, Tristan keeps himself in Logan, the two still against the wall.

"Wow," Logan says as he moves his hands through Tristan's hair and pulls on it until Tristan makes eye contact with him.

"I love college." Tristan and Logan both just laugh before Tristan takes himself out of Logan and lets Logan down to his feet.

"That is by far my favorite part of college." Logan and Tristan both begin to put their clothes on.

Once they finished getting dressed they both walk to the mirror and begin fiddling with their hair. They continue this for almost tens minutes, constantly looking at each other and smiling in the mirror. Eventually, Tristan turns to Logan, pulling Logan's shoulders to face him.

"So where should we have sex next? Classroom or library?" Tristan is hornier than a middle schooler and Logan is loving every moment of it.

"The planetarium," Logan says.

"Perfect." Tristan moves his head down, kissing Logan, before walking to the door.

"Oh boy!" Logan stands there, takes a deep breath in, and realizes that he can't stop smiling.


End file.
